


'39

by Phytin



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smile, Teacher-Student Relationship, rogerina-freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: 【已停更】他仍然在怀疑这一切不过是他磕嗨了的幻觉，毕竟，你怎么能得到一颗星星呢？诚然，你可以给她命名，但她永远在无数光年以外，你与她间隔了无法跨越的真空。





	'39

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mortel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortel/gifts).



> Roger单方性转
> 
> 这篇文应该已经停更了。其实这几个月我一直在想要不要还是写完吧，但是一我坑品确实很烂二是总缺了一点推力，所以最后决定还是停更了。十分对不起对后续抱有期望的大家。与大家一起磕梅花的几个月非常开心，谢谢大家喜欢我的文，祝大家未来一切都好。

Brian May注意到那女孩很久了。

诚然，年轻漂亮的金发女孩永远都是男人目光的焦点，特别是当对方独自一人在酒吧。Brian每天晚上走进这里，都能看到她坐在吧台的高脚凳上，朝每一个向她吹口哨的人比中指。她的手骨节分明得像男孩的手，指甲边缘被肯德残缺不全，指甲油也是斑驳的。但如果有人要给她买杯酒，她也会停下粗鲁的手势，露出一个甜得过头的笑，Brian每次看到她做出这种表情时，心脏就热腾腾地陷进去一小片。她喝酒的架势也像男人，漂亮的手握住杯子，不多想地扬起线条流畅的脖颈一饮而尽，手指和嘴唇的热度在杯壁的水雾上灼烧出印记。

Brian也为她买过酒。他不止一次地拉过与他相熟的酒保，迫切地低语：“给吧台上的那个金发女孩买杯酒。”他的神情鬼鬼祟祟几乎像是在进行一桩秘密交易，尤其是他多次嘱咐对方不要让女孩知道他是谁。女孩最开始几次还会困惑地四处张望，而每当她的眼神划过Brian时，Brian就像是经历了一次突发性的心脏病。到后来她的好奇心似乎消失了，Brian一边庆幸自己不再经历她的扫视带来的心悸，一边又感到莫名的遗憾。

Brian自己也说不清楚为什么。他明明可以让酒保告诉女孩是他买的酒，女孩就会对他笑，或许他们还会说上话。但Brian就是决定要躲在面具之下，在咫尺的距离像观察天体一样仔细看着对方，却惶恐地不敢跨出一步。也许他是害怕女孩不同于他的想象，可是他甚至也不知道自己对她的幻想是怎么样的。

在Brian肺里攀爬的藤曼疯长个不停。漫无止尽的夏天。

 

_  
Brian第一次看到她是在乐队的演出。

smile已经在这个酒吧演出了好几个月，第一排全是熟悉的面孔。除了她。她那天穿一件图案土气的碎花连衣裙，黑色的丝袜包裹着偏瘦的腿，高跟鞋踩得稳健。她金色的卷发扎成双马尾，在灯光下亮得惊人，但没什么比得上她的眼睛。Brian头上简陋聚光灯的光芒汇在她瞳孔里，亮得Brian几乎要没法面对她。她在尖叫的人群里站得笔直，却一点也没有Brian常有的无所适从感。她的眼神，她的表情，她抱着胳膊的动作，她交叉着的双腿。Brian能感觉到紧缩感从脚趾升到发根，他无措地看着地板，像第一次登台演出的green man紧张到手指微微痉挛。

对方的眼神是试探的好奇，眼神审视地打量着他们，不像是他们惯常喝嗨或者磕嗨的观众，倒更像个乐评人。但她没化妆的脸年轻得过分，如果她穿上制服，Brian毫无疑问会认为她还是高中生。

之后的很多天，Brian站在灯光下时，都能看到女孩站在第一排，端着一杯酒，认真地观察着他们。她的目光是腐蚀性的试剂，Brian的脸几乎要被烧出一个洞。演出中途的时候Brian会悄悄抬起头看她，有时候她会注意到Brian，然后对他露出牙笑。这时Brian就像没谈过恋爱的男孩一样脸烫得发干，像一个即将爆炸的超新星一样发射热量。

好在现在是夏天，他总有借口掩饰自己过分滚烫的脸和耳朵。  
_  
更多时候金发的女孩若有所思地盯着虚空里的某一点，Brian就会分秒必争地看她。他也不知道自己在看什么，他见过许多比她更漂亮的女孩，金发亮得像核聚变辐射的光；但她们都不是她。

几周后Brian开始给她买酒，他在调试吉他的时候悄悄从眼角看她，她握着Brian买的酒就像握着Brian的跳动过猛的心脏。Brian不是个胆怯的人，但他却缺乏足够的勇气妥当地与她交流。他给她买了一杯又一杯的酒，几乎要透支他本来就不多的演出费，而他本来准备用那些钱买论文集的。

每个白天，当他看不到她的时候，他总会因为自己的退缩感到懊恼；但只要她的金发出现在Brian的视线里，他的肌肉就失去了正常运作的能力。一个月过去了，Brian甚至不知道她的名字。Brian在心里悄悄地给她编码B715，是Brian在七月十五日观测到的天体。Brian几乎完全不认识她，但对她的迷恋依然来得汹涌。他交过很多女朋友也有过很多投怀送抱的床伴，没有一个像她一样让Brian产生漂浮在太空中的窒息感与膨胀感。可能是过高的气温烧坏了他的中枢神经，除此之外再没法解释Brian血管里流淌的滚烫的欲望。

Brian的生活已经足够烦心了。他的博士论文进展缓慢，乐队的事业也不见起色。而一旦夏天过去，Brian就得去高中做数学老师，因为他们实在是缺钱。生活逐渐开始压在Brian脊背上，这时候他最不需要的就是一个无法实现的幻想。

他需要简单的，不掺杂感情的性，但每次他和女人滚在床上时，Brian总是不可避免地想到另一个人，她有Brian见过最美丽的鼻子。Brian闭着眼睛想象是她躺在自己的怀里，射精时脑海里闪过一双发亮的眼睛。这时候Brian才意识到他甚至不知道对方眼睛的颜色，酒吧的灯光实在过于糟糕。他对着毫无头绪的论文草稿发呆时花了点时间想象她的眼睛，但幻想还远远不够。他假定她的眼睛里有一整个星系，之后又嘲笑自己荒谬的比喻。他的参考资料的空白处画满了女人的侧影，但他不知道如何才能画出她那样线条爽利优美的鼻梁。

她甚至开始在他的梦里出现，抱着胳膊，在聚光灯下笑着看他。“你不想得到我的爱吗？”她对Brian说，而Brian走向她，像被黑洞吸引。Brian醒来后发现他像性欲旺盛的青少年一样遗了精，最后决定将错误归在耶茨头上。Brian每晚睡前都在祈祷这不过是一时上头的迷恋，他这辈子从未这么虔诚过，但第二天早上醒来第一个撞进他思维里的永远是同一个人。他不知道这从生物学或者心理学上是否可以得到合理解释，还是说这玩意就像音乐一样没法用理性思维分析。这个夏天太短也太长了。

 

_  
夏天一天天过去，Brian依然没有任何进展地悄悄给女孩买酒，悄悄地趁她不注意观察她。她笑得更多了，甚至还会快乐地吹口哨，Brian猜想她可能喜欢smile，由此他在演出结束后一边和队友闲聊时走神去想会不会有一丁点概率她也喜欢Brian。Brian要求的不多，他只想对方在他们演出结束后像别的女孩一样围过来祝贺他们，这样的距离下他也许可以分辨出她眼睛的颜色。

 

_  
夏天就快要结束了，但Brian始终隐藏在吉他和不肯透露的身份背后。某一天女孩来迟了，Brian跨进酒吧的时候焦虑地扫视了一圈，金发的女孩有不少，但没有一个孩子气地扎成两个马尾。他几乎像毒瘾发作的瘾君子，全身的血都像带了钩子，勾住他的血管壁。强烈的眩晕袭击了他，在灯光下他摇摇晃晃几乎站不稳。好在她还是来了，Brian弹起吉他的时候看到了她，依然站在第一排，是烙在Brian眼底的熟悉的身影。那时候Brian才恍然意识到他随时有可能失去她。她不像Brian熟悉的天体一样拥有稳定的轨迹，随时可能消失在Brian的观测范围内。

Brian的机会来得很快。在九月的第一个星期，他漫长无望的幻想终于像列车一样向他冲撞过来。Brian那天过得不算好，他查到的资料否定了他论文的观点，他写了一半的草稿全要推翻重来。再加上高中即将开学，焦虑和烦躁在他身上每一个细胞里燃烧。他的不耐在看到女孩被几个没见过的男人围住时达到了顶峰。他现在正好需要打一架，这些人自找的。他一边骂着脏话一边艰难地在人群中挤着靠近那处小骚乱，在他撸起袖子准备挥拳时女孩已经揍倒了不识相的男人。她高跟鞋的鞋跟踩在男人的裆部，和已经冲到她面前的Brian面面相觑。Brian很高，灯光在他身后，他的影子几乎覆盖了她整个身体。“我自己能搞定，”Brian第一次听到她说话的声音，“但是还是谢谢你。”她说话的声音甜软又有磁性，像粘牙的芝士，然后她对Brian笑了，露出整洁的牙，嘴唇是重力透镜折射的粉色重力弧，而Brian自此彻底被她的引力场捕获。女孩路过他时在他脸颊上亲了一下，火就以脸颊为起点烧到他全身。

 

_  
那天晚上演出的时候，Brian每次抬头时都会撞见女孩的目光，他像灼痛一样条件反射地收回视线，但还是恍恍惚惚地注意到她看起来很开心。光是她很开心这个念头就足以点亮Brian，他被粉红色的大气层笼罩住，误以为全宇宙都是她嘴唇的颜色了。

最后一首结束后，Brian终于鼓起勇气与女孩对视，而女孩打着口哨给他们鼓掌。Brian的焦虑一下子被治好了，充斥胸腔的变成了一些更软更黏糊糊的不明情绪。他也咧开嘴对女孩笑，一切都在变好，他和自己说，夏天就快要过去了。

 

_  
Brian背着吉他准备离开酒吧的时候遇到了女孩。她倚着墙抽烟，看到Brian来时朝他挥了挥手臂，于是Brian就像被施了魔咒一样不由自主地向她靠近。“rogerina，”她指了指自己，“我知道你是谁。”

Brian想她怎么能如此轻易地打碎自己有关B715的幻境，如果换作别人，他就要骂出一句脏话然后扫兴地离开了。但是rogerina，Brian又默念了一遍，这名字甚至比B715还要好。B715是Brian触不到的遥远天体，而rogerina就站在他面前不到半米的距离，Brian一抬手就可以摸到她金色的发卷。

Brian呆站在原地，因为rogerina突如其来的靠近而感到慌乱。这下Brian能看到rogerina的眼睛了，这天晚上没有星星，她的眼睛里也没有星系。路灯下她的瞳孔是深色的行星，而虹膜是灰色的尘埃环。

rogerina深深吸一口烟，饱满的脸颊就凹陷进去，Brian没法控制地幻想她为自己口交的画面，她嘴里的不是烟，那两片Brian肖想了很久的嘴唇包裹住的是他的阴茎。Brian在rogerina对他说话的时候就已经硬了，这画面对冷静下来一点帮助也没有。更该死的是他还穿着紧身裤，他窘迫地扯扯上衣试图遮住裤裆处尴尬的隆起。

停下来，你现在就像个青春期的处男，Brian暗骂自己，同时祈祷rogerina没有发现。他这时候不知道说什么，之前一个多月没有说，现在也没理由敢说出口。

但rogerina似乎不是很在意，她朝Brian又走近一步，然后把她的脸凑近Brian，Brian甚至可以感受到她睫毛眨动产生的细小气流。她的嘴唇离Brian的仅有几毫米，然后她朝Brian张开的嘴唇里吹了一口烟。Brian讨厌烟味，但是从rogerina嘴里渡来的却比任何毒品都有效力。rogerina身体蒸馏出的热量把Brian的大脑煮沸成一锅粘稠的胶体，而Brian的嘴唇颤抖着贴上rogerina的。Brian梦见过很多次，但现实永远比梦境更好。在梦里Brian永远也不会感受到酥麻的电流由脚趾手指流经全身。rogerina的嘴唇因为烟而干燥，柔软而乖顺地贴在Brian嘴唇上。Brian手足无措又沉迷地吻她，依然不相信这一切真的在发生。

“你们今晚演得很好，”她断开这个吻，贴着Brian的嘴唇说话，她曾经向无数男人比出中指的手向下探到Brian的裤裆，隔着紧身裤的布料揉弄着Brian的硬挺。Brian低喘着又开始吻她，一只手插进rogerina的金发，另一只手抚摸着她的脊背。他舔了舔rogerina甜蜜的嘴唇，她就张开嘴让Brian吮她的舌头。她的手是火种，触碰到哪里，Brian的那块皮肤就被烧着了。Brian硬得厉害，由于紧身裤的束缚几乎疼痛起来，但rogerina显然不肯放过他。她拉过Brian黏在她后背抚摸的手，从她自己的胳膊下穿过，隔着一层衣服覆盖在自己的乳房上。Brian贴着她的嘴唇抽了一口凉气。“你想来一发吗？”她悄声说道，而Brian只能点头。

 

_  
rogerina在车上的时候给Brian口了一次。Brian那时正在开车，胃像点燃了一样焦灼。

一般来说他从不开快车，但今晚是个例外。一方面他想尽快解决自己迫在眉睫的需求，另一方面——好吧，这听上去很蠢——他害怕她消失了。他仍然在怀疑这一切不过是他磕嗨了的幻觉，毕竟，你怎么能得到一颗星星呢？诚然，你可以给她命名，但她永远在无数光年以外，你与她间隔了无法跨越的真空。

Brian总觉得下一秒她就会拉开车门跳下去，消失在伦敦的夜雾里，而他在望远镜的这端什么也做不了。他的手指紧张地敲击着方向盘，而rogerina转向他，把他过长的手指拉进她嘴里。她的舌头湿而滑，又烫得像已经过去的夏天。她的手攀上Brian紧绷的大腿，解开Brian的皮带。

一瞬间的功夫，Brian就在她嘴里，而他湿漉漉的手就纠缠在她蓬松的卷发里了。她的嘴唇碰到Brian的阴茎时他失去了方向，左手狂热地打着方向盘，右手却摁着她的头想要得到更多。整个宇宙突然间塌缩为rogerina的口腔，Brian的感官失灵，除了rogerina的热量外什么都感觉不到。他的车歪歪扭扭地停在路边，好在现在已经是半夜了，没什么人路过这里;而rogerina伏在他腿间吞吐着，不时发出小小的呛水声。rogerina包裹着他的口腔紧而热，像个小型的索多玛，而Brian几乎可以闻到硫磺的味道了。他射了出来，rogerina艰难地吞咽下后抬起头看他。她吐出Brian已经被口水浸润得亮晶晶的阴茎时发出了小小的“啵”声，下嘴唇上还沾着乳白色的浓稠液体。Brian头脑空空地抬起她的下巴舔她嘴唇，她在他的吻下发出小小的叹息声。

而Brian的意识终于清醒了些后，他又轻轻地在rogerina红肿的嘴唇上印下几个吻，然后一言不发地踩下了油门。Brian还是在害怕她消失，而且不知道要怎样才可以消除他气管里滋长的恐惧。

_  
等到Brian终于看到汽车旅馆肮脏的广告灯时，一切都变得顺理成章起来。

rogerina靠在房门上供他亲吻，他一只手握在rogerina的脖颈，她的颈动脉在Brian虎口处强劲地跳动着。rogerina常穿的碎花裙子落在地上，而Brian另一只手在她脊背处解开胸罩的钩针。

rogerina的乳房是他手掌握住的大小，乳头在他指缝里变红变硬。Brian推着rogerina到床上，汽车旅馆的床板很硬，砸上去时发出了哐的一声巨响，像小小的爆炸声。Brian用手指去接触她腿心的热度，她灰色的内裤中心有一块深色的湿斑。Brian的手指就从她内裤的花边那里伸进去，拉下她的内裤，rogerina就赤条条地躺在他身下了。Brian想不到她有什么不完美的地方，她的肚脐甚至都是好看的。他俯下身亲她过长的睫毛，他的思维慢慢溺水。rogerina的腿环在他腰上，脚踝在Brian最后一节脊椎骨处交缠。她又湿又紧，Brian抽插着忘记了一切技巧。他向来不是个粗暴的情人，有时候甚至礼貌疏远得过头;“请问你喜欢怎样来？”几乎是让人啼笑皆非的礼貌，这时候却不见了踪影。他狠狠地操弄着他身下的女孩，并认定她喉咙里传出的吟唱来自海妖，人类不会发出那种甜腻得叫人失去理智的叫声。

哦，rogerina。Brian念着她的名字像拯救自己的咒语，每一次插入都深而用力。rogerina在他耳边喘气，眼泪从半睁的眼角流下来。在白色的灯光下Brian注意到她的眼睛是蓝色，是由死海的水做成。他湿漉漉地去舔她的眼泪，盐粒就在他舌尖凝结。rogerina的指甲陷进Brian后背，她断断续续地呻吟，部分被Brian吞进嘴里，部分被埋在Brian颈窝的皮肤上。“Bri……”rogerina无师自通地叫他的昵称，Brian感到她的内壁滚烫地裹紧了他。她睁开液体一样的眼睛看着Brian：“那个一直给我买酒的人就是你吧。”她的语气不带疑问，陈述句在Brian的顶弄下有了音调。Brian的恐惧终于有了实体，这女孩看着他像看一副清晰明了的解剖图。他在rogerina再次看着他的眼睛喊出Bri时拔出来射了，乳白色的精液喷洒在她的大腿内侧和肚皮上，像是不小心沾上白色颜料的油画。Brian又被rogerina勾住脖子拖入另一个亲吻里，她的舌头是勾魂的武器。rogerina给他注入的一针惊慌的药效还没过，Brian在亲吻中变得笨拙，心脏在喉咙口跳动。

“我喜欢你们的演出。”她断开亲吻，伏在Brian的胸膛上说话。她说话时下颌的开合与喉咙的震颤与Brian的心跳共振。“Bri，我可以叫你Bri吗？”Brian想她是多么愚笨的女孩，她念出Bri时像用心脏在发声那样深，沙哑的度也刚好够Brian全身的肌肉紧缩。他清了清嗓子，努力控制自己的嗓子不至于颤抖，“那你呢？Rina吗？”他的手搭在她光滑的脊背上，她撑起身子亲吻他，然后发出小小的笑声:“叫我Rog。”Brian迷恋地看着她的脸在自己的视野里变大，他在亲吻的间隙叫她Rog，他想自己听起来可能太过沉溺了，但他没办法控制。

“我其实是鼓手，你知道吗？”Rogerina点燃了一根烟。Brian讨厌烟味，但rogerina吐出烟雾的样子像是被星云包围的恒星。Brian拉过她的手，她的手摸起来很硬，骨节凸出的样子很好看。“所以我最开始是来向你们学习的。”她的手指点在Brian胸膛上，“同行评议，你知道吧？”她又低笑起来，仰起脖子吐出一团白色的宇宙灰尘。Brian想着她打鼓的样子，金色的长发汗湿沾在脸上，脊椎与四肢一起摇动。“你们乐队叫什么？”Brian伸手打散她吐出的烟圈，环在她腰上的手无意识地在她皮肤上画下一个圆。“总之不叫smile就对了，”她又笑了，这时候她看起来年纪更小了，Brian几乎想要问她是否成年了。“Johnny quale and the reaction。”她收了笑，很认真地转头和Brian说话。“我们录过几次音——只是翻唱而已。我唱过I feel good.”“James brown？”“James brown。”Brian感觉到她的皮肤上因为寒冷起了点鸡皮疙瘩，拉过被子盖住她的身体，“我以为你说你是鼓手。”“鼓手就不能唱歌了吗？”她的眉毛皱起来，鼻子上的皮肤也皱了起来，让Brian想伸手帮她抚平。“当然，只是有点少见……”“因为我很少见。”她被自己的话逗笑了，烟草的白色灵魂从她弯弯的嘴唇中挤压出来。

Brian想她确实是少见的，偌大宇宙中被Brian观察到的一颗星。“结果后来发现你们比我们强多了。”红色火星烧到了她指尖，她把烟头碾灭在床头的烟灰缸里，然后又翻身躺在Brian身上。“如果你们想要换鼓手的话可以考虑下我。”她下巴撑在Brian胸骨间说话，乳房就压在Brian肚子上。rogerina的大腿插在他两腿间，而Brian又硬了。

他翻身把rogerina压在身下，再次插入她，然后听到她发出甜腻的声音。他想着rogerina加入smile后，观众们都会看到她，她那么美，但只有Brian可以亲吻她。Brian知道可能只是自己一厢情愿，但rogerina叫他的声音过于甜美，而她喃喃你的吉他弹得真好好了时语气又过于真诚。Brian吮吸着她的脖子留下一个又一个红印，像殖民主义者在属于自己的土地上插上旗帜宣示主权。他高潮的时候rogerina凑过来咬他鼻子，Brian的呼吸被她吞吃入腹。他们又迷糊地交换了几个吻，身体交缠着睡了。

_  
汽车旅馆窗帘的遮光效果太好，Brian在昏暗中睁开眼时还以为是半夜。他翻了个身，坠入空的杯子上。rogerina已经离开了。床头柜上没有纸条，镜子上也没有口红写的电话号码。她就这样消失了，留给Brian后背上的抓痕和没说出口的话。

那天晚上她没有来看smile。Brian神经质地在人群中寻找她，但她始终没有出现。

夏天终于结束了。树叶已经开始有了掉落的趋势，Brian的血液在逐渐冷却。梦醒了，现实就沉重地压向他。未完成的论文，没有出路的乐队，失望的父亲，即将开始的兼职，消失的星星。  
—

Brian May不喜欢教书。在他无数的未来构想里，老师从来不是个选项。但是现实不是构想，他也没法选择。他叹口气，跨进嘈杂的高中校园。

他并没有对自己的学生抱有多少幻想，所以他发现有人迟到时丝毫不意外。学生们在下面吵闹，甚至对新老师的好奇心都欠缺。Brian卷起教案敲敲桌子想让他们安静一点，但效果微乎其微。他放弃地打开考勤册准备开始点名，就在这时突然有人敲门。Brian转头看过去。

“不好意思我来迟了……”穿制服群的金发女孩扶着门框气喘吁吁地说。

Brian的血液凝固了。

“老师您好，我是rogerina。”女孩夹着书走到讲台前，对着Brian露出一个再熟悉不过的笑容。

“您可以叫我rog 。”


End file.
